Getting Familiar
by DarkHumor131
Summary: A Cold Knight side story: In this lemon, former human Edward Atyr ends up exploring his new body, in his new room. (Adult content, this is a sexual situation, don't read if you don't want to)


**Hey guys, Dark here, just reminding you all I still exist, just can't write often, because my computer broke, so here's an attempt at a lemon! Hope you enjoy our friend Ed exploring his new body, this takes place a few weeks after chapter two.**

* * *

I woke up, laying in the nestlike bed of the room Arceus had given me. I glanced around the room, it was designed to fit my colors, several shades of blue used for it, and had a surprisingly modern look to it. I walked around the room, and slipped into the bathroom, which was definitely designed for a quadruped. It had a drain in one corner, for peeing, which I figured I should use pretty soon, before I ruin the nice carpeting, and a small hole, not big enough to fall down, and covered with a hatch, for taking shits. On the far end of the room was a hot spring, with two gems floating next to it, one red and one blue.

I walked over to the drain, stood over it, then squatted down to improve my accuracy, as I still wasn't completely used to my body. I loosened my bladder and pretty quickly, the urine began to flow, it didn't all go down the drain immediately, but the floor around it was slightly dipped so it flowed in, though it touched my paws and made me a little uncomfortable. As I finished pissing, I stood up and walked over to the hot springs, then tapped the blue crystal, and saw the amount of steam die down a little, figuring this was a system to adjust the temperature of the water, I let it be and climbed in.

The water flowed through my fur pleasantly,and I could feel my thick coat float around in the water, I decided to practice swimming in my new body, and began to paddle around the pool, getting the hang of it pretty quick, when my thoughts drifted to Lilith. _She is kinda hot… I wonder how she feels about me._ I shook my head, but it was to late, my cock had started to slip from it's furry hiding place. I sighed and climbed out, remembering my first week here, when I had decided to mastrubate (yes, in the house of god) and had seen some dildos, though didn't use them, opting for my paw instead. I decided to try out dildos for the first time, and went over to a drawer.

I took the handle of the drawer in my jaw and pulled it open, before pulling several dildos from it. I glanced over the set, before choosing one, and putting the others away

I slowly pushed the phallic object to the wall, and propped it up at an angle, then used a quick ice beam to freeze it in place, before turning myself around and leaning back. Unfortunately for me, I misjudged the height and got a dildo to the balls instead of in my ass.  
"FUCK!" I fell over on the ground and whimpered, before standing back to my paws and adjusting my position, leaning on the dildo, and placing my tailhole against the tip.

I inhaled sharply, and pushed back, the tip of the dildo piercing the ring of muscle, and I gasp, not quite used to this feeling. It was at this moment, tip of the dildo in my ass, I realized I forgot something. I pulled off, and ran over to a cabinet, grabbing the handle in my jaws and pulling it open, before wrapping my tail around one of the bottles and carrying it over to the dildo. I looked at the bottle to make sure I grabbed lube. After confirming, I took it and placed it above the dildo, holding it in my maw, and squeezed, pouring some of the contents of the bottle onto the mastrubatory device, then throwing the bottle to the side, and using my paws to smear the lube on the dildo.

Once the phallic shape was properly lubed up, I turned back around, and once again cautiously placed my tail hole against it, then shifted back onto it. It once more pierced my anus, stretching me in an unfamiliar way, but I figure I'd get used to it. "Thank Arceus that Lilith left the base for a bit, I'd never hear the end of this."  
As I said this, I heard a whisper on the wind say, "You're welcome my knight." I sighed and pushed myself farther onto the dildo, it sliding into my tailhole, until I reached the artificial knot at the bottom, which I doubted would fit in me.

I sat still for almost five whole minutes adjusting to the feeling, before I pulled back up, and to my surprise, caught a whiff of the scent, causing me to gag slightly. I shivered a little, and exhaled, a small plume of frost coming out, as it always did when I breathe. I slowly shifted down in the dildo, pushing it deep into me, my cock hanging from the sheath dripping pre on the floor. As I shifted, I slipped in the puddle of precum and fell all the way down, taking the dildo all the way, knot included. I whimpered for a couple seconds, then stand back up, using my claws to grip into the carpet. I pull the knot from my ass and then go back down on it, the dildo pressing against my prostate and causing me to spurt some more pre.

I pulled up, leaving only the tip in, then slammed back down, hitting my prostate again, and causing another spurt. I repeated this process for a few minutes, and rubbed my paw against the cock that was hanging from my sheath. The rough pads of my paw, slowly stroking along it, were enough to finally bring me over the edge. I slammed down onto the knot once more, and spurt a cold, white cum across the floor. Before I finished cumming I had an off idea and bent over taking the tip of my dick in my maw and getting the last few blasts on my tongue. My spunk tasted kind of like vanilla. I moaned at the sweetness of my cum, and pulled off the dildo, snapping it off of the wall it was frozen to, and putting it back in the closet, before I came over and licked the rest of my cum from the carpet.

"Wow…. Good job noobie, that your first time?" I froze in place, and turned to see Lilith standing in my doorway.

"Eep." That manly sound was all I managed before I fainted of embarrassment. When I awoke, Lilith was out if sight, and was tucked into my nest, several blankets over me. I sighed and closed my eyes, then went to bed.


End file.
